Progession of Highschool
by Fallenstarvader
Summary: This story that saw for to see some brave frontier character in high school i can imagine a lot of thing more than fighting aside this story is based a loner finding some friend but everyone reject him for being weird and now their was 4 new student coming in the school that will change the life of loner hero
1. Chapter 0

"I'm Home!"

After a busy day I went down to my sofa and open up my tablet

"Hmm…. let's play a new game" I think it going to work

"Brave frontier huh? Seems cool"

I started downloading after 5 minutes it is done

"Time to open this up"

Updating 0%

"Really!"

I was mad for the time but I doze off and I saw it, It all started when I saw the light speaking to me

"Greeting to you summoner" the light spoke

"What is going on here" I asked

"Don't worry I'm not a foe" like I believe that

"What is your name my friend" the light asked

"I'm Audric" I guess I can trust this thing

"You won't be alone you can choose a companion"

"My choice?'" I asked

"No…...nevermind" well that was fast

"Since I know you more than yourself" HOW!

"I give you your companion" a random silver door appeared

"Go forth" the light spoke

I walk towards it and I thought

"Not to be rude but what is your name?"

"I'm out of time, go quickly" wait what

The silver door suck me in

"Ahhhhh!"

I was falling down a long time until I landed


	2. Chapter 1

Morning comes by and the light it to bright I was more on to force me to wake up

"Alright…alright I'm up" I after I saw the light

"I have to go school"

"Yo bro I will go to school"

"Ok see you later" my brother nodded

I went out to the world, and arrive early and saw the a paper in the board

"So their will some new students" will I finally make friends

Appears that all the new students are girls

Great well never mind my chance got destroyed and then a blue haired man came out

"Think you can hit on them" great friend we have here

"Alright sure Karl I'm the only one"

"Hahaha Audric you never change" you too karl

"So how are you with seria?" best things to discuss ever

"Um how do you know that I sorta like seria" karl asked

"I mean it is not a secret but it is a surprise" I mean elementary seriously

"Hey what are doing" a ponytail girl came

"And you are?" I asked to the girl

"That is rude Audric! IT ME SERIA" she yelled

"Oh….WHAT! Seria you look more pretty now" ok that was the wrong thing to say

"Rude you think I'm not pretty before" well she said it not me

"Well let's see who the new students are" thank you karl we don't need to waste time anymore

"Alright I will say it aloud for ya" I will do it because why not

"Selena...Sefia….Faris….and…..Feeva?" I said

"I have a feeling you will you get your chance Audric" Seria spoke

"Really...that…was...harsh" I sound down

"Hey…I'm sorry" Seria sound different

"Well gotta go to class" I don't want to continue this

"Ok cya" both of them said


	3. Chapter 2

I approach my class room and I saw a girl staring at the class room she have mostly blue hair like karl

But more lighter but the most iconic thing about her she have a hand band with ribbons and a flower

"Hello need help?" I asked to the girl, man she looks beautiful

"Oh! Um I'm sorry" the girl yelled

"Um no need so what is the problem?" I asked

"I'm new here and I don't know how to approach it" she spoke quietly

"Just come in there and do you best" I can dream

"Um…ok… but I think I can do it" she is nervous and I grabbed her shoulder

"Listen to me just do your best and you can do anything" I don't think that gonna work

"…..Ok…" she about to cry

"Oh I'm sorry I just got excited" to be honest that happen

"No its ok I'll never forgot it" she said that and I have feeling that might not happen

"Sorry to ask what your name is" I just ask that now!

"Um...Selena…" said quietly

"Let us go to the class room now" I just walk in

"WAIT!" selena is now blushing

"Yes?" I asked I'm kinda curious

"Thank you" she said with a bright smile made me kinda blush

"Ok then let us go" better do something to deal with this awkward moment

I'm entering the class room with 3 more students in it I realize it is still early and selena seems disappointment and the 3 students are girls one of them have silver hair and I thought it was white the other girl have more like a regular girl black hair and last but not least the third girl which caught my eye she mostly having black eyes with light brown hair but I can tell there is a tattoo on her left side of her face

"Hahaha I'm sorry selena it is early" I'm screwed

"It is ok" im saved! Thank you selena

"Say selena you took a while" one of girls spoke up

"Sorry…" selena is scared, scared of what?

"So how are you?" I do better do something

But now I have feeling this gonna be a rough year


	4. Chapter 3

"How rude you are" the silver haired girl spoke

"Sorry but I'm just asking" I spoke with confidence

"Hmph the name is Sefia don't forget that" oh I made her anger

"Sorry for making you anger but Sefia you don't need to be mean to Selena" I spoke up now and selena blush

"Oh ok sorry mr" Sefia understand and I look like an idiot when I heard that

After that conflict I took a sit I always take the corner because I need to increase my loner skills

"Hey mind if I sit with you" Selena out of nowhere

"Sure why not" it always filled up so why not

"Selena can we join you" the three came in

"Sure" I don't mind anyway if selena say yes or no

Class finally started but first day not much happens after a couple period it is lunch

I went outside but a blue haired girl stop me

"Um excuse me" Selena spoke

"Yes?" I asked

"Can I come with you?" she blushing when she asked

"Sure I don't mind" I don't get the problem

We went to the roof and I sat down with selena having our lunch side by side requested by selena

"Hey?" selena asked

"Yes?" I'm curious

"Hello cassanova" a wild karl and seria appears

"Hey better than nothing" I'm honest at least

After a ramble at lunch and the rest of school later it is end of class today

"Um excuse me may I ask you something?" Selena ask me something this whole time I wonder all day

"I never asked for your name" Oh I forgot

"Sorry about that my name is Audric" all this time I forgot time flies

"Well…" what is she planning?

"Hello Audric nice to meet you" Selena with a bright smile

In the end of day I made a cute friend


	5. Chapter 4

On my house I look up tablet and play some games

After a couple hours a knock come from the door

"A minute" I came but really sloppy

"Hello?" And the blacked eye blond girl came to my door wait how does she know where I live

"Sorry we are neighbors here and I wanted to know who you are name by name"

Oh this will not end well, then again I won't mind it because I always have neighbors

"I'm Audric" I sound tired because I am

"Feeva nice to meet you" she trying hard to smile it kinda gets creepy

"If you don't want to smile then don't force it" to be honest I would to

"Hmph I don't need your advice" ok what was that about feeva can be cruel

"Ok then I see you tomorrow and we can talk" well that's nice for me to say

"Alright then see ya tomorrow" did she smile happily?

Well in the end of the day I was playing more mobile gaming

NEXT DAY: July 16

"I'm up and ready to shine" I grab my bag and my deck box and leave my home

Running off to school even if it's early when I arrived I see selena waiting for someone

"Hey Selena" I yelled

She was surprise and ran to me quickly

"Good morning Audric I have waiting for you" it is still but selena waiting outside

We walked to the school together more or less silence well better do something

"Say selena why did you…" I asked

"Hey lovebirds watcha doing" Karl you can be mean a lot of times

"Nothing man" I can say that much

"Since it is still early up for a card fight?" karl asked

"Card fight?" Selena asked

"I'm up" why not

We go to a table, selena curious as ever makes it cute we take both of our decks and begin the battle

"Stand up vanguard" we both said


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

Saying those words we begin the game

"Imagine it" with words I always say when we play this card game

"Huh?" Selena is what you expect dumbfounded

"Oh sorry selena you seen this game before?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"Well imagine were in a world called cray" Damnit karl you took my line

"What does cray looks like" selena asked

"Well it is a place similar to earth" Eat that karl

"Were powerless body and we gain power by these cards and were there and were are called vanguards" well that how I'd say it

"Ahh man bad hand" i always say that

"Same here Audric" karl you don't know anything about bad hand

"Let's get this over with before classes start" Alright karl

"Fullbau Brave" I yelled

"Officer Cadet Andrey"karl yelled as well

"I'll make the first move, draw and I ride Arduous Battle Knight Claudas and Fullbau back and now it is your turn" Im having a good start

"Alright here I go draw and I ride Battle Siren Orthia and move Andrey back and ill attack" Karl I don't know why you use aqua force the random deck choice ever

"No Guard" as I said we check our triggers nothing special

"Draw and I ride Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint and I called Pitch Black Sage Charon and ill her skill

I reveal a grade 3 and fetch Blaster Dark and discard a card"

"Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom huh?" yea it's kinda worth getting

"I'll attack"

After a couple turns later

Hey Guys so sorry for the lack of writing because I got lazy really but there will be a part 2 just wait im working on it

If you want to added on Brave Frontier here is my id 9796851982


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

In Cray

*Cling* *Bang* a army clash in the great aqua sanctuary their faithful guardian meet their match when the dark force collides from the unknown darkness

"Grrrrr" The guardians will fall

"…how pathetic" a dark swordsman answer

"Gaaaah!" the kelpie rider feel down

"Nooo Andrey!" the guardian plead

"Hahahaha" The dark swordsman laugh

"You are known as the destroyer world is it not Mordred" the helpless guardian asked

"Oh ill humor you before I kill you what is your name" With a big grin

"…Thavas….Gaaah!"

Back into the real world

"Man your too good Audric" Karl seriously 3 to 6 is not that bad

"Dude if you didn't guard for your rear guard you would have been fine" too be honest I was about to lose

"Said the person trying to get rid of my rear guards" Karl that was just one card XD

"Well I won gg" Yeah

Back in Cray

"Hahahaha you'd think I'd kill you my friend?" Mordred keep laughing

"Well then my friend I got lots to learn" Thavas sigh

"Don't worry my friend even if the odds are against you me and my legion got your back" Mordred taps thavas shoulder

"Still can't believe you're the only shadow paladin I've seen so nice" Thavas question

"Well I guess so maybe I'm not fit as a shadow paladin" Truth!

"hahahahhah" both of them laugh

END OF PART II

Sorry about being late school can kick hard but I need some support to keep going because this is literally my own pace but thank you for your patience

Support me with Shameless Advertisement if you want to message me I guess see ya next chapter

Deviant Art: Audricxmaster, Youtube: FallenStarVader, Twitch: Audricxmaster


End file.
